Deadman walks into a Bar
by Raze Flyn
Summary: This is the first fic in what I call my deadman verse. It is set in the Year 2000 when Richie walks into Joe's bar despite supposedly dying three years ago during archangel.


Disclaimer: The various incarnations of the Highlander universe belong to Panzer/Davis and anyone I'm forgetting to mention. I am just borrowing them for my own and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue.

Note: This is part of a fic that is set in the world of Highlander the series. It takes place in the year 2000 in a world where Endgame and it's horrible sequel never happened. So basically nothing after The Raven will matter to this fic. The Dynamite comics are also not going to feature in this universe despite supposedly taking place in the TV series universe.

This is one of several fics dealing with different aspects of a major series of events in this fic's universe. The rest are on my journal and will eventually make it up here on but it may take a while so go to my profile and hit the webpage link to see the rest.

Dead Man walks into a Bar

As an immortal she was used to the idea that the dead came back some times. She had even done it herself once or twice but nothing had prepared her for this. She had never, not in a million years expected a beheaded immortal to walk into Joe's bar where she was having a drink with her teacher and friend Amanda.

It all started with the approaching presence of another immortal which caused her and Amanda to turn toward the entrance to see who it was. She honestly hadn't even recognized him at first she'd only met Richie twice and both were a few years ago but Amanda's vocal reaction of shock and Joe dropping the glass he'd been filling at the bar had clued her in that something wasn't right. She had finally recognized him as he made his way over to the bar where he said something to Joe she couldn't see and passed him a slip of paper. He then left a very obviously disturbed Joe and made his way over to them. "Amanda, Michelle, it's been a long time."

"I don't know who you think your kidding but you're not Richie," Amanda said darkly. "So I suggest you just turn around and leave before I take you outside and take your head." She had never heard Amanda sound so serious about taking someone's head.

"Trust me Amanda, I know what this looks like and I'll explain everything when Joe joins us," He said and she followed Amanda in looking at the bar to see that Joe had vanished. "He's checking out a list of immortal names and dates so he can vouch that I've been around the last three years; in spite of supposedly being dead." She glanced back at Amanda who looked murderous. "Go on ask me things only the real me would know." He glanced over at her. "Did Michelle ever tell you about the second time we met and that bit of trouble with that pair of head hunters?" He gave her a smile that was almost warm. "I asked her not to cause I didn't want you or Duncan coming after me with a sword for getting her mixed up in that mess."

She blushed as she nodded her head at Amanda's questioning look. "Michelle, go check on Joe," She said glancing around the bar. "This Richie and I need to talk privately." She started to argue but one look at Amanda's face changed her mind.

She made her way to the bar and when no one stopped her headed into the back room where she found Joe on his lab top and phone at the same time. He held up a hand clearly telling her to wait so she walked back to the door and looked out. She couldn't tell what Amanda and Richie were talking about but Amanda's face looked different than it had before. She was pretty convinced it was him since she'd never told another soul about that experience. She could still remember the two nights they'd spent living it up before they'd run into trouble.

"We can go join them now," Joe said from behind her causing her to jump slightly. They made their way over to the table and set down. She glanced at Amanda who had a guarded expression on her face. "Well the names and dates you gave me match up and there are definitely photos proving a doppleganger of Richie Ryan was learning from all those immortals at those times but that doesn't mean you're really him." She could tell Joe didn't want to believe it. "If you are Richie, then why the hell did you let us think you were dead for three years?"

"Honestly, Joe, I didn't remember who I was until six weeks ago," He said shaking his head. "I know it sounds like a bad soap opera plot but let me explain." She watched as he closed his eyes briefly and then opened them looking a lot older of all of a sudden. "It all begins at that Race track, I still don't know exactly what happened though I clearly remember seeing you with Hortan and then Mac going for my head." She felt herself gasp she'd never been told exactly how Richie died only that he did. She looked over at Amanda and Joe who both looked away guiltily.

"Anyway at some point after that I woke up with Cassandra and she told me not to worry that all I had to do was ask and I'd forget all about it," he looked away and sighed. "I was so freaked out that I said yes without even thinking and next thing I know I have no memory of anything and Cassandra is dropping me off with her first student and telling him to retrain me."

"Cassandra, your saying Cassandra was involved with Ahriman?" Joe said and she wondered who Ahriman could be. "That isn't her style Richie she has never shown any history of getting mixed up with demons unless your trying to say Ahriman wasn't real and she did it all herself some how?" She was really lost, demons, Cassandra she had no idea who or what they were talking about.

"I don't know if the demon was real or not, Joe," Richie said tiredly. "But she was definitely involved and she was disappointed her plan hadn't gone properly." He looked over at Amanda. "A friend of mine thinks she wanted the old timer to take Duncan's head when he offered so she could send me to America with a sob story for Connor to send him after him." She saw Amanda and Joe exchange worried glances. "I don't know if it was true or not but it seems her plan changed after that." She watched as he stopped talking and flagged down a waitress to order a beer. "I do know she was in Paris when Mac pulled that last disappearing act." She could tell by Joe's face he wanted to get up and check that out.

"So how did you get your memory back," She asked interrupting them. "You said it was six weeks ago?" She didn't have a clue what was going on with the rest of the conversation but that part sounded interesting. She saw everyone giving her strange looks as the waitress returned with his beer.

"The immortal Cassandra dropped me with had no choice but to do what she said and he hated it," Richie said sadly. "He was her first student and she used her freaky powers to make it so he could never disobey a direct order from her even thousands of years later." She glanced at Amanda and Joe who looked worried. "So he did what she asked he trained me, then sent me to a friend to learn from them, and so on and so fourth until I came back to learn his final lesson about two months ago." He looked down. "He arranged to lose his head while I was back to a head hunter who specialized in the old ones." She glanced at Amanda who was giving Joe a curious look and Joe nodded. "So I went out hunted the bastard down and killed him to avenge my teacher just like he thought I would." She saw Joe nod again at Amanda's second curious look. "So after a massive quickening I could remember everything." He paused before draining the last of his beer, "and I've spent the last six weeks dealing with all the shit that comes with that."

After sitting the empty beer bottle down he got up. "Where do you think your going?" Amanda said her voice back to wary and uncertain. She glanced at Joe who looked just as freaked out as Amanda. She was still more confused that anything else.

"I'm going back to my hotel so you can lift finger prints off that bottle and check out my story," he said nodding at Joe. "Do me a favor Joe when you see the old timer tell him I need to meet with him." She saw Joe stiffen. "Tell him I'll be at Darius' Church one week from now to give you guys time to look into things." He then pulled out a card and slid it onto the table. "That's my hotel and room number so feel free to call." He then gave them a weak smile. "It really is good to see you guys again." She then watched as he turned and walked out of the bar. She glanced at Amanda and Joe who both looked confused.

"Does anyone here know how to take finger prints?" She asked pointing at the beer bottle. Amanda nodded and picked up the bottle carefully by the lid. "So what do we do now?" She really wanted to ask about the many things she hadn't understood but had a feeling they wouldn't tell her.

"We check out his story," Joe said sounding a lot older than he was. "If you'll excuse me, I have to make arrangements to have a grave exhumed." She glanced over at Amanda who nodded. "We need to get those finger prints as soon as possible." Joe said and Amanda carefully handed him the bottle.

"If it isn't him then we kill him so Duncan never finds out about this," Amanda said darkly. "I won't have some imposter dragging up Richie's memory to torment Duncan." She looked over at Joe and saw him nod. "But Joe he knows things only Richie should know." She glanced back at Amanda and saw what almost looked like hope on her face. She wondered if she'd get the answer to if it really was Richie or not before she was due to leave Paris.

The End.


End file.
